PROMESAS INCUMLIDAS
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: un final alternativo de promesas cumplidas  cuando una promesa se rompe se viene un ataque al corazon  DRABBLE


_**PROMESA INCUMPLIDA**_

_**ONESHOT**_

_**DRABBLE**_

_**SYAORAN POV**_

Promesas…

Que cosa más estúpida

Algo que según van a hacer pero al final solo es una mentira y no la cumplen

Por que digo eso?

Quien soy?

Mi nombre es Syaoran Li tengo 24 años y soy originario de Hong Kong China, soy propietario y presidente de una de las empresas mas poderosas del oriente y del mundo y mi razón de odiar aquellas palabras llamadas promesas es..

Que yo fui tan ingenuo y estúpido para hacer una, pero al final, q la persona con la quien hice aquella promesa no la cumplió y no fue una pequeña promesa, si no fue una que me marco por toda la vida

La promesa de que a la que creía el amor de mi vida y yo nos íbamos a casar….

FLASHBACK

Estaba en mi natal China y tenia aproximadamente 6 años, una época feliz en aquel entonces y también era muy ingenuo…

Resulta que en la casa de a lado había una familia, los Kinomoto, que se habían mudado de Japón y yo jugaba tranquilamente con una pelota que tenia en el jardín delantero de mi hogar.

Hasta que ella se me acerco….

Una niña de mas o menos mi edad, al verla me quede totalmente paralizado, ya que era una niña muy linda, cabello castaño, piel blanca perro lo que mas me cautivo de ella eran unos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda.

Se acerco poco a poco hacia mí tímidamente.

H-hola – pregunto con una muy hermosa voz – d-disculpa puedo j-jugar contigo?

s-si claro – respondí tímidamente mientras le pasaba la pelota y ella con una hermosa sonrisa me la devolvió.

Y como te llamas? – pregunte

Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto y tu?

Syaoran, Syaoran Li

Y desde aquel momento nos habíamos vuelto amigos inseparables, los mejores amigos que podrían a ver en el mundo.

Todos los días ya fuera fin de semana, vacaciones o escolares, siempre jugábamos y platicábamos felizmente de todo lo que nos sucedía.

Sinceramente, adore esa etapa de mi vida y quería que aquello nunca se acabara y además de amigos podríamos ser algo mas…

Pero como dicen, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

Era un día gris, el viento soplaba sin piedad y estaba lloviendo afuera, yo me encontraba solo en mi casa hasta que unos toquidos a la puerta sonaron, de inmediato camine hasta la puerta principal y ahí, encontré a mi mejor amiga en la puerta, empapada y llorando a cantaros.

Sakura que pasa?

Pu-puedo entrar? – pregunto y de inmediato yo la invite a pasar, hice que se sentara en el sofá de la sala y le di una toalla para que se limpiara aquel hermoso rostro lleno de lagrimas cristalinas.

Port que lloras Sakura – dije mientras que con la toalla le limpiaba su cara de lagrimas de tristeza

Syaoran es que yo….

Me voy a mudar a Japón

Una cara de tristeza y sorpresa se dibujo en mi cara..

No no podía ser esto posible

Sakura mi mejor amiga se iba a mudar

Ano no!-grite mientras que mi rostro se dibujaban lagrimas de tristeza casi iguales alas de ella.

Syaoran no, no quiero irme Quiero estar contigo!

TE QUIERO SYAORAN!

QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO TODA MI VIDA

Esas palabras produjeron gran efecto en mi, en el fondo yo también sentía lo mismo por ella, pero ahí fue cuando cometí el error mas grande de mi vida y de mi existencia.

Lo prometo

Quuee? – pregunto.

Lo prometo, prometo que nos casaremos, cuando seamos grandes yo ira a Japón por ti y nos casaremos

En serio?- pregunto ya limpiándose sus lagrimas del rostro y mirándome con una cara de esperanza y sinceridad

En serio, un hombre siempre cumple sus promesas – asegure y después de eso no importaba que fuéramos niños, ni que mis padres llegaran o lo que dirían los suyos si nos descubrían pero la bese, con torpeza ya que éramos solo niños pero, ese beso dijo todo que éramos y lo que sentíamos.

Al día siguiente ella se mudo, sentí gran tristeza al verla partir, pero sabia que ese era un pequeño costo para que en los años siguientes pudiéramos estar juntos toda la vida y pude ver en su rostro la última vez una sonrisa triste que decía solo dos cosas.

Es una promesa…

FIN FLASHBACK

Que idiota puede ser la gente ¿no?

Jeje, después los años siguientes en primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y la universidad fui un chico como decirlo codiciado, las chicas andaban siempre tras de mi, pidiéndome que saliera con ellas, siempre recibía toneladas de chocolates de san Valentín y había miles de cartas de amor en mi casillero

Pero siempre rechace a todas ellas, creyéndome esa estúpida promesa de que me iba a casar con Sakura y creyéndome eso de que ella hacia lo mismo que yo.

Dos años después de terminar la universidad, había creado mi propia compañía junto con mi mejor amigo Eriol especializada en Computadoras ,compitiendo con empresas de alto calibre como Microsoft y era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del mundo entero, pero todavía a esas fechas creía esa tonta promesa que hice.

**FLASHBACK**

Todo comenzó un día en el que decidí cumplir al fin aquella promesa que había hecho en mi niñez

Estas seguro que quieres tomarte unas vacaciones? – pregunto mi amigo Eriol cuando le conté que quería tomarme unas vacaciones fuera del país, para relajarme y para quitarme todas las presiones del trabajo.

Sip – ya ha sido demasiado trabajo y no me he tomado unas desde.. Como decirlo, nunca me he tomados unas para relajarme.

Esta bien, veré con los directivos, para atrasar las juntas un poco y tú puedas tomarte tus preciadas vacaciones y dime

Decirte que? – pregunte con un poco de curiosidad

Dime a donde planeas tomar tus vacaciones, Italia, Francia?

No –respondí con tranquilidad

Entonces a donde iras

A una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda en Japón, oí que es un lugar muy tranquilo para relajarse – dije con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente tome un avión que me dirigiría hacia mi destino en Tomoeda Japón, ya con una pequeña cajita que tenia en su interior una bella sortija de compromiso, para ella, la mujer que estúpidamente creí que iba a ser mi esposa.

Llegue al hotel, me cambie de ropa: Zapatos negros, pantalón del mismo color y una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra con una corbata roja. Ya listo decidí salir para poder buscarla.

Pero eso seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar, ya que no sabía nada de ella, lo único que sabia según Eriol era que aun vivía en esta ciudad, a la que se mudo cuando me dejo con la estúpida promesa en el pecho.

Así que pase buscándola por toda la ciudad todo el día, sin ningún resultado a cambio, le pregunte a gente si sabia de alguna Sakura Kinomoto, pero nada, pero eso no evito que algunas mujeres se me insinuaran en pasar la noche en sus casas y cosas de ese estilo.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, después de todo un día de cansada búsqueda, decidí comer algo, eso fue lo que hizo que mi mundo se viniera abajo.

Estaba sentado en una mesa de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, estaba tranquilo esperando a que me atendieran, pensando, como iba a encontrar a Sakura y que le diría cuando la viera.

Pero desgraciadamente eso no se pudo hacer…..

DISCUPEN POR FAVOR – dijo en voz alta un hombre – POR FAVOR TODOS ME PODRIAN PRESTAR ATENCION POR FAVOR?

Todos en el restaurante volteamos a ver a quien nos había llamado, era un joven de mas o menos mi edad de un cabello color gris y de unos ojos del mismo color vestido elegantemente.

Bien quisiera que todos fueran testigos de este momento que será el mejor de toda mi vida – dijo – haya viene – dijo para voltear a ver a la puerta principal del restaurante que entraba una figura femenina de la cual quede impactado

Era una joven de también más o menos mi edad vestida con una falda negra y una blusa color crema de un cabello castaño corto, pero lo que me impacto eran sus ojos de un color esmeralda, esos ojos eran iguales a los de…

Sakura – dije, no cabía duda era ella, era Sakura, mi Sakura la que entraba al restaurante y estaba enfrente del hombre de cabello gris.

Yukito – dijo confundida - que pasa

Bueno Sakura, te cite aquí y frente a todos los de este restaurante….

NO! no podía ser cierto-pensé mientras los veía.

Quisiera pedirte que me dieras el grandísimo honor de que me dieras tu mano en santo matrimonio – Dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja y la abría mostrando una sortija de compromiso.

NO PODIA SER POSIBLE

Te casarías conmigo? –pregunto

_Ella se quedo estupefacta, yo solo sentía como el sudor salía de mi cara pensando – no por favor, no aceptes Sakura.

Yo – en su rostro parecía dudoso y también había gotas de sudor en su bello rostro.

Yukito yo…

NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR- SUPLIQUE EN MI MENTE

YO ACEPTO

Me quede paralizado, no podía ser cierto, ella se iba a casar, pero no conmigo NO!

Solo me quede ahí paralizado viendo como el le ponía su sortija en su delicada mano y como el unía sus labios con los suyos en un beso

NOO! – grite para mi mientras salía del restaurante sin ver aquello lo que sucedía.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora ven por que pienso asi de las promesas..

Ahora me encuentro en un parque de la ciudad con la mirada perdida y con la cajita del anillo en mano, suprimiendo las lágrimas ,no no podía ser verdad.

Mientras yo estaba rechazando chicas y pensando en todo, ella de seguro estaba con ese tal Yukito besándose con el.

La lluvia esta azotando en el parque, pero eso a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto, caminando sin rumbo mientras mis lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

Al dia siguiente pasaba por una iglesia y ahí los encontré ella se veía hermosa, pero me dio un nudo en el corazón al ver que ella decía acepto y se besaba con su ya esposo

Ahora estoy en la cima de un edificio apunto de caer.

Sin ella ya no valgo nada

Entonces caigo hacia el suelo con el corazón destrozado y con lagrimas saliendo de mi rostro

Lo di todo por ella y ella me dejo

Por eso creo que las promesas

Son estúpidas

FIN

HOLA A TODOS QUE TAL MO ONESHOT ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUASTADO JEJEJE Y ES MI PRIMER DRABLE ESPERO Q SEA DE SU AGRADO Y SI LES QUEDO UN MAL SABOR DE BOCA DLES RECOMIENDO LEER PROMSESAS CUMPLIDAS PUES ES LA MISMA HISTORIA PERO CON FINAL ALTERNATIVO

BUENO ME DESPIDO DICIENDO

SAYONARAAA


End file.
